Lost Love
by Avis Rae
Summary: Lost love is still love. It just takes on a different form, that's all. Life has to end. Love doesn't.


_A/N: So I saw this quote in my school library(don't ask)and it was practically __**begging **__me to write a story... A naturally sad one, of course, to accompany the quote. It's... A sad story, but it's comforting. Well, I'll let you be the judge of that... Read on. –Ahem, and __**review **__afterwards... :D- P.S Please excuse any errors or any sort, I didn't go through this again._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to someone else. (Did that make sense?)_

_Lost love is still love. It just takes on a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair of move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken, another tightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it._

_Life has to end. Love doesn't.

* * *

_

-Lost Love-

_Lost love is still love. It just takes on a different form, that's all. _

Chad swung Sonny round and round in the field of gold. Her brown hair shone under the sunlight, whipping around her head in the wind, and a feeling of happiness radiated around her. Her laughter filled the air as he slowed down to a stop, and she flung the both of them onto the ground, panting heavily.

When they finally rose to go home a few hours later, Chad looked back at the spot where they laid, where the grass had been flattened out by their body weight in the shape of their bodies. They should have stayed there forever, lying in each other's company and arguing over cloud animals.

Because if they did, Chad would have never needed to drive her home, he would have never needed to make that damned right turn, he would have never needed to say goodbye to Sonny forever without actually saying goodbye...

And he would have _never _need to go back to that exact same spot where they lay and try not to cry over that missing body that made the whole picture, his whole life, complete.

_You can't see their smile..._

He had loved to make her smile. Almost more than he had loved to make her laugh. Because to make her laugh, he needed to make her smile first. He loved her smile. He had discovered long time ago that her smile for him was very different from her usual brilliant, full out grin. The smile she had when she was in love was shy, more gentle and soft. Her whole face lit up with joy, her lips curved upwards into a smile that said so much, and her eyes sparkled. He had been the lucky one to be on the receiving end of those smiles...

Too bad he couldn't make her smile ever again.

_... or bring them food..._

He always brought her food. It was kind of his little habit. Like when she was sick, he brought her the Essence Of Chicken soup. When he was trying to sneak into her house, past all the paparazzi, he brought her Chinese food.(And even dressed up as a Chinese food guy.) When he was trying to get her to go on their second first date, he brought her sushi. And a chef. He always brought her food...

Now he can't even knock on her door to say, "special delivery!"

_... or tousle their hair..._

He loved to tousle her hair, and she liked to tousle his. They had a hair tousle fight the other day... She won, naturally.(He let her win.) It was nice to tousle her hair... It was brown and shiny and had natural waves and it was soft. He _always_ loved to tousle her hair...

He'd _**die **_just to have _one more _tousle hair fight to tousle her hair again.

_... or move them around a dance floor._

Dancing had always been their past time. Ever since Sonny's prom diaster, he would joke around and randomly take her into his arms and twirl them around the room to no music. Even when they were standing still he would wrap his arms around her from behind and sway them slowly side to side; to a rhythm only they could feel and to a tune only they could hear. Neither of them were actually good at ballroom dancing, but that didn't matter. It was sort of their secret hobby, as all couples had one – some liked to take long walks, some liked to spend all their lives at the movies, and some hit the beach... Theirs was dancing. It was perfect for them, if you think about it... Chad was _certain _that he would never find a better dance partner than Sonny...

He'd give _**anything **_to just spin her around the room just _one _last time.

_Lost love is still love. It just takes on a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair of move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken, another tightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it._

Chad fought back tears as memories of _her_ flooded through his head, occupying every single thought that came to mind. He sat up, looking through the piles of tissue for his car keys, and sped to that field of gold in his Ferrari. Dark clouds loomed overhead, and the wind howled at his presence. Chad didn't even notice as he ran _right_ to the middle of it, where he and Sonny had laid side by side together.

"You _promised_, Sonny." Chad cried to the wind. "You _promised _me that you would be here _**forever**_, with me. Why did you leave me?" His voice dropped to a whisper, squeezing hiseyes shut. The harsh wind raged and raged, and Chad shivered.

"Where are you, Sonny?" He scanned the field, then the sky. "I know you're here somewhere, I can feel you. I know you wouldn't break your promise that easily... Even though physically you're not here, I _know _you're out there somewhere... I know." He dropped to his knees, tears falling freely now.

"I miss you, Sonny..." He buried his face in his hands. "I miss you, so much. You have no idea, Sonny... The people at Mackenzie Falls are going crazy with me saying "Sonny" at least 5 times in one minute." He let out a throaty, forced chuckle. "I can probably say the same thing for the Randoms, too... Hell, they miss you, Sonny... Everyone does." He dropped his head back, and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Sometimes... I think... If I hadn't made that _cursed, __cursed_ right turn, you would still be here... Right beside me now. Why did you leave me? I wish I had pushed you out of the way in time, Sonny. I regret that. I regret not telling you I love you again... There was so much I want to tell you, but it's too late. You're gone. Hell, it should've been me that died in that _damn _car accident... Damn it, it should have been _anyone _but you!" Chad cursed at the wind, the tears streaming out of his eyes out of anger and remorse. He dropped down to the ground, looking up at the gloomy clouds.

_No,_ he thought, _don't rain, don't rain, don't rain... _ There was a huge roar of thunder, and raindrop started to fall rapidly.

"No!" Chad yelled, his tears mixing with the rain. He lay there, sobbing, allowing the rain to soak him thoroughly. Finally, he stood up.

_Well... I guess I should just go home now._ Chad took one last look at the field, and walked slowly to his car to drive home.

Chad opened his front door, sighing as he looked sadly around the room. As he turned to go upstairs, a voice stopped him.

"Hey, you." Chad whipped around, and found Sonny, leaning against the wall and smiling at him. A wide grin took over his face and he walked slowly to her.

"Sonny..." He grinned and enveloped her into a hug."I'm getting you wet." He mumbled. She laughed, but just pulled him closer.

"I really don't care." She whispered back, smiling as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. "I've _missed_ you, short stack." He closed his eyes and mumbled into her hair.

"I've missed you too, but I didn't go anywhere. I've always been right there beside you." She whispered comfortingly back, before pulling back and looking into his blue eyes.

"You've missed a lot, Sonshine. You should see Tawni now, she's caring like she's gonna die tomorrow and she wants to be kind to people before that. Zora stopped scaring people with her snakes..." Chad stopped to let out a little laugh, "She's using a clown now." Sonny laughed too.

"Has she ever got you with it?" She teased him.

"Nah..." Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe once... or twice..." Sonny laughed again, the sound of it warming his heart.

"Man, I've missed that..." Chad mumbled. Sonny smiled.

"You used to make me laugh a lot last time, Chad... I still remember." Sonny said softly.

"I know, Sonshine... The memories... they make me laugh. We sure made a lot of them." He smiled widely at her.

"I know. I look back now and wonder how on Earth I put up with you." She teased him, giggling.

"Because I was your_ egg white with tomatoes on the side?_" He suggested playfully.

"Well... yes. And you still are. Oh man, the way we came up with your nickname was really funny." Sonny chortled. Chad rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, Sonny." She just laughed louder.

"I'm just glad you fired that fake therapist. Seriously Chad, I really can't believe you put the _tomato_ on your eyes instead of the _cucumber. _I mean, _everyone _knows that you put cucumber on your eyes, _not tomatoes_!" She bent over laughing, holding her stomach.

"For your information, my eyes felt _quite_ relaxed after that, thank you very much."Chad grinned at Sonny, watching as she practically kneeled over in laughter.

"No need to bow down to me, Sonny, we all know that I should be King." He winked at her as she fake coughed and punched him playfully before becoming serious again.

"You're definitely King of _my _life, Chad. I love you... So much." Sonny smiled and hugged him again. He hugged her back, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"I have to go soon, Chad, but you need to remember that I'm always here beside you, watching over you. Don't be afraid to fall in love again, Chad. We both know just how good you are at talking to girls." She winked at him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you, Sonny... But if it makes you happy, I'll try." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"Good. I have to go now, so..." She quickly leaned up and kissed him gently.

"So soon? But you just got here."Chad mumbled against her lips and gripped her tighter, refusing to let her go. Sonny laughed quietly, pulling away.

"I know, but I'll come back and visit you. I promise. I need to go, Chad. I can't stay here forever..." A tear rolled down Chad's cheek, and Sonny brushed it away with her thumb.

"Goodbye, Chad..." She hugged him one last time before stepping away.

"Goodbye, Sonny. I love you." Chad smiled one last time at her, capturing her image in his mind to lock it away.

"I love you too, Chad... Forever and Always." She blew a kiss at him, then vanished. Chad covered his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

This time, however, he did succeed. Sonny didn't want him to be crying all the time, she wanted him to be the same man like when she was around. He pulled himself together, and walked upstairs into the bathroom.

"Ah!" Chad shrieked when he saw a clown face staring right at him when he opened the door. _Oh Sonny... _Chad laughed, a real, _genuine_ laugh. It hadn't laughed like that in _days._ He peeked out of his bathroom and yelled, "You know, Sonshine, if this is how you're gonna mess around with me, you better stay out of my life!" Smiling, he walked back into the bathroom, and he _swore_ that he could hear Sonny laughing.

_Life has to end... But love doesn't.

* * *

_

_A/N: So I cried while I wrote that. It's 12:30 am and I'm bawling my eyes out, because the concept of death and love is really, really sad. Oh and for those of you who didn't get why Chad didn't want it to rain... It's because he has this mentality that Sonny was the Sonshine, once it's gone, she's gone. The rain demolished the sunshine, finished it, you get the idea. So basically Chad didn't want Sonny to leave him. Yeah. Oh, I admit I stole a line from Paramore... and Camp Rock 2... :P __and__ I sorta got the idea for the last part from P.S I Love You. Love that book. Cecelia Ahern = Genius. Oh well. So I'm nowhere close to her, but I liked this story. I shed a few tears, but overall it was fun to write; I put a lot of emotion into this. __Please, __I'm begging you, REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ;) I really wanna know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading! (:_


End file.
